The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 04
Welcome ladies and gents to the newest edition of The Rrrather Rrreport. We are still recovering from the wiki attacks last week and just let everyone know, yes we are still alive. Due to the unforeseen events of last week, we will be adding a new backup to the articles in the form of google docs. We've even added a few new members to rrreport staff to help better the articles themselves. But enough of the pointless prologue, lets get right into the news. Wiki Attacks Gone Wrong, Chat Chaos, Website Nearly Died For those of you who were not aware, the wiki came under considerable attack last week as several wiki pages were deleted and vandalized. This was mainly done by some user named Gary, who was lightly talked about in the previous issue. Several pages were edited and deleted by him after the Rrreport on him was released. The wiki article itself was promptly vandalized as well and the page still needs some edits done to bring it back to its original condition. Several factors were at play including a number of users being stuck in the chatroom, countless alternate accounts running rampant through the streets, and multiple users aside from Gary being suspected as being involved. If you have made a wiki page here for yourself, we greatly recommend you take a look at it and check to see it it too was vandalized. Not all pages have been fixed as of yet but the various members running the wiki are making some progress at doing so. A full diagram, timeline and picture of the event can be seen here going into far more detail over the people and events involved. White Candy Exposed, Full Live Interview With The Victims Many of the people here are probably already familiar with the user TwerkinDolphin. He is often accused of being many things, most commonly that of being a troll. But he very rarely ever accused of being a woman. In a strange twist of events, Twerk has managed to convince a few users that he is actually a female. His gender icon was changed accordingly and his profile pic was edited to that of an attractive female person. None took the bait quite more than user WhiteChocolate. He talked in detail over how much he wanted twerk and how greatly he admired his feminine features in one of his questions. He was soon shocked to discover that the apple of his eye was in reality a dude. In a desperate attempt to cover his tracks, he deleted the question to which he made the comment. Fighting would soon ensue as twerk left a derogatory remark on one his questions stating that whitechocolate should be put in a concentration camp. They argued among each other through private messages soon later. This would escalate to the point where white has sent death threats over to twerk. After speaking with cyber bully victim twerk, it would seem that the two have already settled their differences since then. While the fighting between the two is over for now, the salt between the two may last for far longer. This Week In Questions We have a few series to report for this week. However there are no current tournaments going on that we haven't already reported, whether that's a good or a bad thing is up to you. Along with the previously mentioned classic movie series, usmanc is also doing a similar series on more modern movies. Two series seem to have begun this week by user Supersaiyangod2. One is a light altercation of the whose hotter questions, where you choose to either smash or pass for different woman. Several questions related to DC comics were made by him as well, likely a response to the recent Batman Vs. Superman movie. A series revolving around deep rrrather quotes (yes those exist) has been made by Ekzymore. Three very brief series were begun by user The_Owl as well. All of which made to decide the best milf, car related movie, and most missed icon. Finally we have an ongoing series started by nikkil which serves to say happy birthday to various celebrities and media figures. Category:The Rrrather Rrreport